Glossary
0-9 * Place holder There are no entries yet. A-E A *'Airy voice' If a voicebank shrills or sounds like he/she is exhaling while singing, this is what you call it. *'Applocale' If you're not running in Japan settings for Windows XP, chances are you'll need this one. *'Automatic Language Compatibility' The ability of a voicebank to be fully compatible with another language without the need to record a significant (more than 2) amount of additional voice samples needed is called Automatic Compatibility. It is usually multilingual voicebanks that can achieve this capability, although bilingual voicebanks may do so as well. #Example: Voicebanks that are designed for a South-east Asian language. These include Vietnamese, Thai, Indonesian, Filipino, Malaysian. Historically their languages come from a single source. B * Place holder There are no entries yet. C *'Character Item (キャラ アイテム; Chara Item)' Are personal items that tie to a character for whatever reason given. D * Place holder There are no entries yet. E * Place holder There are no entries yet. F-J F *'Forced multilinguality' The act of forcing a non-multilingual UTAUloid to sing in a language it is not designed to. The results for this can vary greatly, as it can sound good or it can fail in epic proportions. G *'Genderbend' An UTAU fan's pastime. Sometimes fans do this. Other times, it is the author themselves who allocate their voicebank's alter ego. H * Place holder There are no entries yet. I * Place holder There are no entries yet. J * Place holder There are no entries yet. K-O K * Place holder There are no entries yet. L * Place holder There are no entries yet. M * MIDI A .midi file is another export-audio file that can be imported into other applications. It has a small file size because it does not store any actual sound data - instead, it is made up of a list of instructions that tell the program how to play a piece of music. Think of a MIDI file as sheet music and the program you export it into as an instrument. A MIDI will play your voicebank in UTAU, but importing MIDIs into other applications will cause the voice to be replaced with that program's sound bank. This is the same as trying to get a clarinet from a piano by playing a piece of clarinet sheet music on a piano. * MP3 An audio export file. This is a popular file format for sharing because of its small size and high compatibility with music players, but it's less flexible than MIDI and doesn't have the quality of WAV. A good idea is to export a WAV as a 'master', and then make an MP3 from that as a 'single' which you can send to others. N * Place holder There are no entries yet. O * Omakase This little script in UTAU is what makes or break vocals in UTAU. This feature explicitly requires Japanese locale settings or UTAU will give you a divide by zero error. * oto.ini Every voicebank in UTAU has one, and it is one thing that spells the difference between rock and suck. P-T P * Place holder There are no entries yet. Q * Place holder There are no entries yet. R * RAR ''' A .rar file is a compressed folder that can carry many files at once. To open a .rar, you will need a file extractor, like Winrar. * '''Renzoku(on) Renzokuon, or Continous Sound in Japanese, is a recording method that involves stringing up a Vowel, consonant, and another vowel. Its purpose was to enhance smoothness of transition of voice from one vowel to another. UTAUloid Momo Momone is said to be the progenitor of this standard, and many UTAUloids come with samples recorded this way. There are Renzoku-only voicebanks present. Example: a-ka, a-ke, a-ki, a-ko, a-ku. S * Slang When a voicebank sings in a very odd accent or way, it can sound slang. One example is a Japanese Single Language UTAUloid whose voicebanks are recorded with the pronunciations done in an American accent. The results can either be funny or ear-gouging. * Subspecies (Ashu; 亜種) In the Vocaloid fandom, the term is another way to describe Vocaloid Derivatives. See Imageboard: Vocaloid and UTAU - Re:1681 T * Place holder There are no entries yet. U-Z U * UTAUloid A term used to describe voicebanks that are created and function by use the Vocal Synthesizer Tool UTAU, with accompanying personified avatars (original characters). * UST The file format UTAU voice sequences are stored in. Based on text configurations. Counterpart to Vocaloid's VSQ and VSQX file format. V * VCV Vowel-Consonant-Vowel; an alias for Renzoku or 'continuous' voice style of recording. See Rezokuon for definition. * Vibrato Vibrato isn't actually a UTAU-used term, but an instrument-related term. It's the wavy sound heard at the end of a note on an instrument, or at the end of a note sung by a person. * VIPPERloid A term used to describe faux Vocaloid characters who are created with the intention of convincing the fandom that they are official YAMAHA based Vocaloids. * Voicebank Refers to the voices used in UTAU. A voicebank is a series, or bank of files used to make a UTAU sing. * Voicer A voicebank's voice source. * VSQ The file format Vocaloid sequences are stored in. Most UTAU covers of a Vocaloid tune, with the VSQ provided, can be converted for UTAU. W * WAV A .wav file is an audio file that UTAU uses to make a voicebank sing. All voicebank files are made in .wav format, and anything exported from UTAU is also a WAV. X * Place holder There are no entries yet. Y * Place holder There are no entries yet. Z * Place holder There are no entries yet. References